


Lazy Jerry

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry's real lazy and doesn't mean to piss Layne off......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Jerry

Jerry sat on the couch in nothing but his underwear, slumped down. He had one arm thrown behind his head, his long dirty blonde hair flowing down his shoulders. He had the remote in one hand, flipping idly through the channels. He sighed as he clicked and clicked and clicked and nothing was on the tele.

He shifted a bit, bringing his arm down and his hand flat on the couch beside him. He put the remote down, the channel on the christian network. Some old fart was saying how your life could be blessed or some shit if you give to jesus. Jerry wasn't listening. Instead he was furrowing his brow at the tickle in his throat. He clicked his tongue at the top of his mouth to scratch the itch. He hacked rather loudly, leaning forward, grabbing the Styrofoam cup that was sitting on the coffee table and he spit his cold into it, setting it back down and slumping back once again, bored. He picked up the remote, arm thrown behind his head again, flipping through the channels again. He scratched his nose as he channel surfed.

Suddenly his nose started itching really bad once he itched it the first time. Jerry put the remote down and this time the channel was stopped on the cooking channel. They were making some kind of steak dish or something.

Jerry got to scratching his nose so much that a treasure popped out of the chest and onto his finger. He furrowed his brows as he stared at his finger, looking around for anything to wipe it on. There were no tissues in sight and he was too lazy to get up. He looked at the Styrofoam cup and grabbed it, looking around before wiping it inside of the cup. It was one of those sticky boogies, and after a few minutes of rubbing his finger around the cup, it was finally off.

He cursed to himself as he set the cup down and wiped the excess wetness of his finger off on his underwear. He grabbed the remote again, throwing his arm behind him and flipped through the channels. He stopped on skinamax and he licked his lips and leaned forward at the softcore porno that was on.

He watched, breathing becoming heavy as the man and the woman started making out. He put his hands on his knees, the remote still in hand, pressing his legs together tightly as he watched as their clothes began to be removed.

Jerry frowned when they were still making out and grinding after 5 minutes.

"What shit is this? C'mon! Take your bra off bitch! Let those tits hang! Dude, pull her panties off...fuck that slut god dammit!" Jerry said to himself, practically drooling.

He wanted to see a dick go in something. He wanted to see skin on skin contact dammit!

The woman on the movie moaned as her tits were released when the guy took her bra off. Jerry was on the edge of his seat, eyes wide. The man's hands traveled down the woman's hips, fixing to pull her panties down.

"Yes yes ooohh fuck yes! Get all up in that!" Jerry said to himself, feeling himself getting horny.

This was it, he was gonna see some action. Hallelujah for cable tv! The panties were coming down, that pussy was exposed. Jerry's heart raced.

They were laying down, she was straddling him.

"JERRY!"

Jerry jumped a football field out of his skin. The remote was tossed back and forth in his hands as he fumbled with it, frantically turning the channel, slamming back on the couch, one hand over his semi hard crotch.

Thank god the channel was turned to sports. Some soccer game. Soccer? Jerry had no fucking idea what was going on. He played it cool as he laid back, eyes shifting.

His boyfriend Layne walked in, standing there and looking at him. Jerry cleared his throat, looking back at the tv and flipping the channels, finding a baseball game.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"You're still fucking sitting on that couch? Jerry you've been on that couch all fucking day." Layne pointed out, standing there, arms crossed.

"Yeah, so." Jerry said nonchalantly, glancing back over at Layne.

Layne stood there, tall and skinny, brows furrowed. Jerry looked back at the tv. Jerry watched a few minutes of the baseball game, mock cheering when a home run was hit, throwing his hands in the air and smirking. He could feel eyes on him. He glanced back over at Layne.

Layne was still standing there, arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face.

"What?" Jerry asked, slightly annoyed.

Layne just looked at him, a frown still on his face.

Jerry smacked his lips, frowning and looked back at the tv. What the fuck did Layne want to do? Stare at each other all day?

Jerry sighed as he watched tv. Suddenly a pair of lanky legging covered legs stood in front of the tele. Jerry furrowed his brows, looking up to see his angry boyfriend, blocking the tv.

"Layne...what the fuck? C'mon..." Jerry sighed lazily, trying to look around him.

"No! No Jerry! Fucking look at me god dammit!" Layne frowned.

Jerry furrowed his brows.

"What?" He frowned.

"You don't notice anything different!?" Layne furrowed his brows, putting his hands on his hips.

Jerry stared at him. He leaned forward slightly, like he was gonna say something. Layne's brows unfurrowed slightly, a smile playing on his pouty lips.

Jerry leaned forward, opened his mouth, and burped. He sighed and slumped back on the couch.

"Nope."

Layne frowned again, clenching his fists. He gritted his teeth. He could feel his eyes pool with tears. He stomped his boot on the ground.

"Jerry you're a fucking asshole! All you care about is yourself! You're selfish! You fucking prick!" Layne exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, outta the way diva." Jerry sighed, lazily waving his hand at his PMSing boyfriend.

Layne was so angry he groaned and stormed off. Jerry sighed, relieved. Finally, back to sports.

Jerry yawned, his eyes pooling with tears. He bit his lip as he watched the sports. The pitcher was looking mighty good as he threw that ball. Jerry snaked his hand down to his crotch, resting his hand on it at first. He shifted a bit, his crotch making slight friction with his palm. He pushed down on it a bit, making it a little harder.

"Layne babe? Layne!" Jerry called.

There was silence throughout the house.

"Layne come here! I need you!" Jerry called, looking back, changing the pitch of his voice.

He was horny and he wanted a blow job. He sat there for a moment, waiting for Layne but there was nothing.

Jerry got a little louder and blunter.

"Layne! Come here babe, I'm horny! Let's fuck around!" Jerry exclaimed.

Jerry waited patiently and he heard shuffling around and footsteps. Layne emerged in his underwear as well. Jerry smirked, he was gonna get some.

He furrowed his brows slightly when he noticed Layne's red, tear stained eyes.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Jerry asked, biting his lip, palming his crotch trying to keep his wiener happy.

"How dare you fucking ask me for sex when you're being a fucking asshole! You fucking asshole!" Layne exclaimed, sobbing, putting his hands to his face.

"How am I being an asshole?" Jerry sighed.

Layne was always bitching about something. Jerry didn't know what was wrong with him half of the time. He was so needy.

"You don't fucking know? Honestly!?" Layne exclaimed, wiping his eyes.

"No...jesus fucking christ. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. C'mon, open that mouth and put some sausage in it." Jerry smirked,lifting his hips up to slide his underwear off, kicking them onto the floor.

He bit his lip, holding his cock and looking up at Layne.

"No! Suck your own dick you fucking asshole! You're not getting anything from me!" Layne frowned, storming off again.

"Babe! C'mon...I really don't know...Layne please don't be like this..." Jerry sighed.

Jerry was fucking tired from the long tour they just had. He wanted to sit on the couch in his underwear and watch tv and he wanted to fuck around with Layne on the couch without a worry in the world. He deserved it, he had been working hard.

"Layne!" Jerry called. "Just tell me and I can make it better!"

"I shouldn't have to fucking tell you!" Jerry heard Layne's voice.

"I don't know what I did this time though babe...c'mon, I love you so fucking much, I need you so bad right now...so god damn bad...No one can do to me what you do to me..." Jerry replied, trying to coax Layne over to him.

There was silence and Jerry smirked. He was thinking he had gotten to Layne. It wouldn't be long now. His cock was wet and Layne's mouth was hot.

Jerry was just sitting there when suddenly a snow globe flew by his head and hit the wall behind the tv, shattering. Jerry yelped, standing up and looking back over the couch.

Layne was standing there, long blonde curly hair framing his face, frown, chest rising and falling rapidly. He had another knick knack in his hand.

"Layne, what the fuck!?" Jerry frowned.

"Fuck you Jerry! You asshole!" Layne screamed, throwing the porcelain cat figurine towards Jerry.

Jerry ducked and it flew across the room, hitting the wall and smashing.

"Layne! Don't fucking throw shit babe! Fuckin' A! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jerry exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it!" Layne screamed, chucking another glass figurine towards Jerry.

It almost hit him and it shattered when it landed. Layne was angry and he started throwing everything in site. Jerry laid on the floor in defense in front of the couch.

"Ever since we got home from tour, all you've wanted to do is fucking scratch your balls, watch tv and fucking sit on that couch. You're fucking glued to that fucking couch! You've been practically ignoring me, until you want my asshole or my cock! You are such an insensitive fucking prick Jerry Cantrell!" Layne screamed, throwing shit like crazy.

"Layne! I'm sorry! Please stop doing this!" Jerry nearly screamed, scared to get up.

He lay there until the rage died down, and he heard Layne's loud sobs. Jerry slowly and cautiously got off the floor, looking back to see the array of shit that Layne had thrown. Layne had cracked the tv screen. Jerry sighed, running his hands through his hair. He looked over to see Layne standing there, arms wrapped around himself, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jerry sighed and walked over to his moody boyfriend. He put his arm around him.

"Hey...Layne...what the fuck is wrong? Just fucking tell me...jesus christ don't fucking continue to tear the house up. God Layne I don't know what I did, honest...I'm not ignoring you, honest, I'm always thinking about you. I fucking love you man...babe, I'm just so tired from the tour...I'm sorry okay..." Jerry pouted.

"You didn't notice my new hairdo..." Layne said lowly, sniffling.

"What?" Jerry asked.

Layne looked up at Jerry, putting his hair behind his ears. His lip quivered and fresh tears poured out of his bright blue eyes as he looked at Jerry.

"My hairdo, you didn't notice my new hairdo. I just wish you'd notice me more, like, my face and shit and not just my ass and my dick..." Layne wiped his eyes.

Jerry sighed, hanging his head dramatically, his long hair hanging in his face. He looked back up, putting his hair behind his ears and looked at Layne.

"Layne...you have a new hairdo every fucking week..it's hard to keep up with your revolving style babe. Fuck, this is what you were so upset about? Layne c'mon man, give me a break here." Jerry sighed.

Layne frowned again, blinking tears out.

"Fuck you Jerry...I'll go stay with Mike and you can fucking rot on that couch!"

Jerry grabbed Layne's arm as he was about to storm off and pulled him back.

"Fuck that Layne...you're not going anywhere!" Jerry frowned, wrapping his arms around Layne's lanky torso.

"Let me go Jerry fuck, let me go! I hate you!" Layne exclaimed.

"No you don't...I see it now, I see your hair. It's blonde now, it's real curly...I dig it. You look real sexy. I'm sorry for not noticing. I'm a fucking prick." Jerry said softly looking at Layne.

"You are, you're a prick." Layne said softly, sniffling and looking into Jerry's eyes.

Jerry smiled warmly at his boyfriend, reaching up and running his hands through Layne's new hairstyle.

"You look so fucking good. Always, no matter what hairstyle you have. I really dig this look Layne. I'm so turned on..." Jerry smirked.

His hands fell back down to Layne's hips. By now, Layne had wrapped his long arms around Jerry's frame.

A smirk was playing on Layne's face as he held onto Jerry, looking down and then up at him, sniffling.

"It's about time you notice...you literally were becoming a man in the box." Layne smiled.

Jerry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well I guess I can't watch tv now since you broke it." Jerry smirked.

"Well Mr. Cantrell, since your tele's broken, what do you suppose we do?" Layne smirked and sniffled, running his finger up and down Jerry's chest.

Layne stared at Jerry's forearms. They turned him on so much, especially when he was shredding a guitar and the veins were popping out.

"Let's fuck. We can clean this mess up later diva." Jerry smirked.

Layne blushed. He took Jerry's hand and led him into the bedroom they shared.

* * *

Jerry lay on the bed, one arm thrown behind his head, his long dirty blonde hair splayed out all over the pillow that was under his head.

He bit his lip, eyes falling closed as he felt the pleasure from what Layne was doing to him. His other strong, tattooed arm was down beside him, his calloused hand intertwined through Layne's long, curly blonde locks as Layne sucked his cock.

Jerry moaned, arching his back slightly, bringing his other arm down to intertwine his other hand in Layne's new hairdo.

Jerry pushed down on Layne's head and pulled at his golden locks.

"Keep fucking doing that babe...fuck!" Jerry moaned, arching his hips into Layne's face as he pulled those golden locks hard.

Layne chuckled around his length. Jerry bit his lip, arching his back, shaking, his mouth forming an "O" as moans of intense pleasure escaped his lips as he reached his orgasm. He fucked Layne's mouth until he could no longer give, collapsing on the bed, releasing Layne's hair, arms thrown out on either side of him as his chest rose and fall.

He lifted his head to look down at Layne, who slowly lifted himself and crawled up Jerry's body, smiling at him as he straddled him, looking down at him. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jerry's lips. Jerry kissed back hungrily, hands holding onto Layne's bony hips.

"I fucking love you Layne. Don't you fucking forget it. You over react too much. You know I fucking love you..." Jerry smirked.

Layne's cheeks tinged red. He smiled.

"I know. I love you too Jerry and I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes...I just wanted your attention..."

"Ugh you're so jealous." Jerry smirked, biting his lip.

"I hate when I'm not the center of your world." Layne pouted.

"Conceited." Jerry smirked.

Layne bit his lip and put his hair behind his ears, blushing.

"I'm just kidding babe...I think your envy's cute, makes me feel special. Makes me feel horny..." Jerry smirked.

"Fuck me Jerry..." Layne leaned down and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, running his tongue along Jerry's earlobe.

"Yes sir." Jerry shivered, before rolling them over and straddling Layne.


End file.
